Ironic
by Rafa008
Summary: The wedding of Matt and Sora.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Sora/Matt  
**Music:** Ironic-Alanis Morrissett.  
**Summary:** The wedding of Matt and Sora.  
**  
Ironic**

_It's like rain on your wedding day_

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

Sora was sitting in a small room, surrounded by the most diverse flowers, white roses and yellow. She wore a beautiful wedding dress, white, with a layer of lace. There was a tie back and the upper of her shoulders was nude. Her red hair was loose and curls at the ends and her eyes had a luminous shadow. She had her hands clasped, supported on her lap.  
That was the happiest day of her life. It was funny to think that before, she didn't care about clothes, going out in secret to play football and was in love with Tai. She remembered the yellow hat he gave her in her birthday and then they had a discussion about it. She laughed at the memory of his email, apologizing and saying, in the end: _With love, Tai._ That hat was now saved on her old closet in her mother's house. Now she was a renowned stylist of Odaiba, drew kimonos, made flower arrangements and was engaged to Matt.  
Mimi-Here is your veil, Sora.  
Kari-And your bouquet .  
Sora smiled, turning to her two bridesmaids, dressed in light pink. Mimi approached Sora, fixing her veil in her hair, gently, while Kari handed her a beautiful bouquet of orchids. And to think that she had declared after the attack of a digimon in Matt's show, 15 years ago. She looked down at her belly almost imperceptible. She was pregnant of her first child, of 3 months. She closed her eyes, touching her belly and remembering.  
**Flashback**  
_Matt had arrived early at their apartment because Sora had called and he was worried. He found her sitting on the couch. Matt sat beside her, touching her shoulder.  
Matt-What wrong to Sora? Are you okay?  
Sora smiled with tears in her eyes.  
Sora-Matt, I 'm pregnant!  
Matt was shocked to hear the news, staring at her. Then he blinked and opened a beautiful smile, pulling Sora into his lap and kissing her. Sora wrapped her hands around his neck, playing with his blond hair as they continued to kiss. When Matt parted, both panting, he sat her on the couch and kneeled, facing the redhead. He took a little velvet's box from his pocket and opened it, showing her a beautiful ring with a white stone.  
Matt-Sora, I'm so happy... Will you marry me?  
Sora let a tear fall and wiped it away, smiling at him.  
Sor a-Sure Matt... My love._  
**End of Flashback  
**Mimi-It's time Sora.  
Sora-Yes.

_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_

_And who would've thought... it figures_

She gently lifted the chair and Mimi and Kari grabbed the tail of her dress while they were heading to the main part of the church. In the banks, on both sides, friends and family of Sora smiled, but all that the redhead could see was Matt, in a white suit, smiling at her in the hall, which was covered in petals. His blond hair was a bit longer, letting him more beautiful than ever, and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement to see the future Mrs. Ishida, walking toward him. It was ironic that when they were together in the digitalworld, at the age of 11, he did not care much for her and it was Tai who was always beside the redhead. And now, 15 years later, there was Sora, dressed as a bride, walking up to him and Tai, his godfather, in a black coat beside him, giving him congratulations. Now he was an astronaut. Life really was funny.  
Sora approached the steps leading to the little stairs, stopping in front of Matt, who smiled and held out his hand. She took his hand and the two stood side by side, facing the priest that began to speak.  
Father-Yamato Ishida, do you accept to marry Sora Takenouchi?  
Matt-Yes, I do.  
Father-And you, Sora Takenouchi , do you agree to marry Yamato Ishida?  
Sora-Yes, I do.  
Father–Now you two can kiss.  
Sora turned to Matt smiling. Matt gave one of his smiles to shatter hearts and bowed his head, bringing his face close to Sora, taking off her gently veil. Sora closed her eyes, smiling and closing their kiss. Sora took her two hands up to Matt's face, still kissing him and smiled as they parted, staring at their hands with alliances.  
Matt-You know, Mrs. Yamato, I was thinking how much things have changed...  
Sora laughed soft.  
Sora-I was thinking the same thing, how life changes. Now here I am, with my husband, Matt Ishida...  
Matt smiled and kissed her again, before turning to their guests to go to the reception party. Matt ran a hand over Sora's waist, touching her belly and smiled.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_

_And life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_

_Helping you out_


End file.
